


Slam

by Thingsthatgobumpinthenight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight/pseuds/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi has had a bad day, and whilst he can't tell the world, he can certainly take his frustrations out on his own front door. Luckily for the front door, Neji can calm and settle Itachi with simple patience and silence. The two match up perfectly. </p>
<p>There is sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slam

**_SLAM._ **

Neji, the man that he was, was not easily startled, but even he jolted at the sound. He’d hardly been expecting the noise, nor the way the house shook with it, having been sat there, reading in the peaceful silence. He had trained for most of his morning, and had settled down for the afternoon, comfortably tired. Unable to grasp the idea that the noise was anything but enemy attack, he activated his Byakugan to search for enemies. When all he found was the figure of his angry lover, hanging up his coat in the hallway, he frowned and deactivated his kekke genkai. He put his book down on the coffee table, and got to his feet gracefully.

Edging carefully out of the living room, Neji moved to check the front door, ensuring it was still on its hinges before turning to his silent boyfriend. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” He frowned. “We can’t keep replacing it.” Itachi’s eyes flicked up to Neji’s face, a scowl etched across his features. The calm and steady gaze the Hyuuga looked back at him with had Itachi’s anger dissipate a little. Without a word, the younger boy moved to the kitchen, intent on making them both a hot drink, hoping to settle Itachi down somewhat. “Sit.” He called to his lover, simply. The older man obeyed without even thinking.

The silence that fell over the kitchen was familiar. Itachi, seething, usually over work. Neji, unwilling to waste words when he knew it wouldn’t calm the other man. He put a hot cup of tea in front of the Uchiha and sat beside him with his own, waiting patiently. Years of being together had taught Neji an immense amount of patience for his boyfriend’s temper outbursts, respecting that Itachi felt safe to express his anger and frustration at home, the way he couldn’t in the village. However, his patience was going to run out if he had to pay someone to fix the door again. By this time, it might have been cheaper for Neji to pay someone to teach him how to put a new door in. 

Neji, as usual, could feel the anger and tension in the room slowly die as his lover drank. He kept his eyes trained forward, ignoring the other for the most part. It wasn’t until Neji had finished his drink and stood to go back to his book that Itachi spoke up “Thank you.” He murmured, quietly. Neji just nodded and went through to the living room anyway, letting his hand graze over Itachi’s shoulders as he walked past. The older man’s lips twisted up in a small smile, although the other wasn’t looking.

Itachi eventually followed Neji into the living room, and sat beside him, closer than the other man appreciated. Itachi didn’t allow him to move away, taking the book from his lover’s hands and setting it to one side before pulling him into a slow, lingering kiss. The younger man jerked slightly, as if to pull away, but was kept close by a firm hand on the back of his neck. He let out a soft huff before giving into the Uchiha’s kiss, and settled his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Itachi moved closer, one hand wrapping around Neji’s waist. He ignored the noise of protest as he lifted the other man with ease, tugging him into his lap. 

They kissed slowly, lips parted just slightly as they moved against each other, allowing their breath to mingle. For all his protests, Neji was quickly intoxicated by the close proximity of his lover, the way he kissed, the way he touched, and the way Itachi looked at him when he opened his eyes. That intense gaze, as though he could see every little bit of Neji, and he loved and desired every single piece. He seemed able to climb right into the Hyuuga’s soul and start a fire there, causing warmth to spread right to his fingers and toes. He’d never known anything like it before the Uchiha came into his life. 

They broke apart for a moment, both panting. Itachi’s hands wandered over his boyfriend’s body, slowly working clothing loose here and there, watching as he did so. The younger man closed his eyes, and licked his lips slightly, tipping his head back in an invitation he knew full well Itachi would accept. As predicted, Itachi pressed his lips to Neji’s neck, gently working a trail down his throat. He was rewarded with a breathy gasp as he licked over a place he learned long ago drove the other man crazy. Losing some degree of patience, Itachi stood up, lifting his lover with great ease, and carried him to the bedroom. 

He was careful to lower Neji onto the bed with care, before pulling back to quickly strip himself of his clothing. The Hyuuga took his time undressing, folding up each item and setting it on the side. The older man tried not to appear too impatient, and moved to lie back on the bed, stroking himself languidly. Neji eventually moved to settle beside Itachi, leaning in to kiss him this time. Itachi kept the kiss soft, although nipped his lip, unable to help himself, and was relieved to find his lover didn’t pull away. He tugged Neji atop him, and watched as the brunette froze slightly, unsure of the position. He pulled him into a soft kiss to reassure him, stroking the younger man’s hair back, smiling slightly when he got the desired reaction. Neji rested his hands on his chest and leant forward into the kiss. 

Itachi grabbed the lube with ease whilst his boyfriend was distracted, and generously coated his fingers with the liquid. He was slow as he drifted his hand down Neji’s back, careful not to surprise his lover, before circling his entrance with his fingers. He pressed one finger in slowly, wary of how tight Neji was. It had been some time. The younger man let out a soft noise and tensed before forcibly relaxing his muscles, dropping his head to rest against Itachi’s shoulder and kissing the skin there softly. The Uchiha smiled and slowly worked Neji up to three fingers, listening to his breathing for any signs of discomfort. He took his time when he had three fingers inside him, carefully stretching him open, to the point where even Neji became impatient, his face schooling into a small frown. 

He slowly removed his fingers, one by one, and coated his cock with lube. He tried to coax Neji into moving back slightly in order to straddle him, but the younger man froze. Itachi bit his lip, trying not to sigh, not wanting to agitate the other man. It was frustrating, but the older man did what he could to make his lover comfortable at all times, even at the expense of his own desires. He allowed Neji to roll off him and followed him, spreading the man’s legs and bending them back so he could line himself up, pressing painfully slowly into Neji. The brunette let out a small gasp of pain, and breathed deeply, adjusting to the feeling. Itachi swallowed hard when he was fully inside the other, and forced himself to stay still, almost shaking with the effort. It had been so long, and Neji was so tight and Itachi was close to the edge already. 

He waited for a nod from the other man before he withdrew and pressed back in, building the pace up to a level he knew Neji was comfortable with. No faster, Itachi reminded himself, no harder. It was just enough. Bending Neji’s legs a bit further back, Itachi moved in for a soft kiss, swallowing the younger man’s quiet, breathy moans. God, how the Uchiha loved him like this, letting go bit by bit of the tight string Neji clung to. He was able to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue between the Hyuuga’s lips and exploring there. A luxury he was rarely afforded. The brunette rested one hand in Itachi’s hair, working it loose from its hair tie, his other hand fisting the bedsheet beside him. Itachi gently took Neji’s hand from the bedsheet and entwined their fingers, pressing his hand down into the bed. He felt the other smile slightly into the kiss. An even rarer luxury.

Itachi moved slightly faster as he chased his orgasm, panting into the kiss. He pulled away and disentangled his hand from Neji’s, earning a soft noise of protest that was fast cut off by a moan when his hand found its way to the others cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts, and resisted the urge to bite his lover’s lip, although it was tempting, and kept his touches soft, and kisses across the Hyuuga’s skin gentle. The man beneath him was shuddering, his breath faltering, as he came close to coming. Itachi would never allow himself to come first, so kept his pace, kissing the edge of Neji’s lips, and twisting his wrist just slightly on each upstroke of his boyfriend’s cock, drawing ragged moans from the others lips. 

Soon enough, Neji spilled his seed over Itachi’s hand. The older man moaned softly, relieved, and came almost straight after, partly from the way Neji’s muscles clenched around him as he came, and partly because Itachi had already been so close to the edge, and had been desperately holding back. They panted against each other, neither willing to move just yet. Eventually Neji nudged Itachi off, and moved out of bed immediately, setting to clean up. The older man lay back and closed his eyes, weary from his day. He was soon shooed off the bed by his boyfriend, who wished to change the bedsheets. Itachi couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped his lips, and got up, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration before tugging just his boxers back on. He kissed Neji’s cheek before wandering off from the bedroom, to ensure he held his tongue and didn’t upset the man. 

Itachi lay down on the sofa, yawning. He knew better than to disturb his boyfriend for the moment. He slowly drifted off without meaning to, thoughts of Neji, patient and loving, at the forefront of his mind. He had long since forgotten about the anger at his day, or indeed what he had been angry about in the first place.

When Neji had finished in the bedroom, he came out to find Itachi, still mostly undressed, lying across the sofa. The man was fast asleep. He sighed softly, unable to stop himself from smiling at the sight. Itachi truly was beautiful. He threw a blanket over him, and tucked it round him, before going off to bed himself.


End file.
